i always thought puppets were toys,NOT weapon's
by animeluvrluvscookys
Summary: in this story my o.c falls in love with kankuro.kankuro and the others show her the love that she has not felt in a very long time and promise to protect her for ever,and she in return saves them from their greatest threat ever...TRENT!
1. info

YEAH SAME INFO

INFO

name:koneko  
it means kitten! this name will be used often cause i fuckin love it so deal wit it!

looks:

you have long black hair that goes to about your lower back or butt your hair is usually covering your right eye and down your hair is naturally wavy(like in the picture) you rarely have your hair curled or straightened except on special occasions and when your lazy it might go up o stay down (your not a bed head and you dont frizz(me:but i do))your eyes are brown and are slightly big you have curves in all the right spots and all guys think you are cute after some of your past pass'es anyway (you have good curves not slutty and not flat or no-figured) some guys are al over you but thats later you are short-ish you are

4ft 10 at age 11( when i do big time skips or flashbacks ill tell you kk)

personality:you are verynice, sweet,hyper,happy,smart,loves plants,loves animals,innocent(seriously you might kiss someone and not know why you did it or why they think of it somuch)you really wanna be exceppted you can be serious (i might alter yourpersonality but ill tell you)you wanna be friends with everyone,you think ofeveryone as better then you and think they should be first to be healed even ifshes got worse injuries,likes:animals,peace,plants,crushes,exceptance,nice people(although she wants to be friends with every one she like nice the most)art,kids,toys (barbies,puppets,bikes,etc)and lots more

dislike:meanpeople,abuse,violence,killing(hehehehe figure it out),war,fighting,BLOOD,bad food,getting yelled at,etc

past:sorry i cant say its revealed in the story if i say now then the story would be ruined but ill tell you it wasnt great

familly:you have a mom,dad,brothers,sisters,cousins,aunts,uncles,etc. i cant tell you more cuz it ties with your past kay oh and soon you save a dog and start getting more and more of them and they all are the same breed (husky,rotweiler,german shephard mix)

power:you wanted this power since you were small and you have AWSOME memory(meaning since you were really tiny!) you can do anything and everything you want (you think it you do it basically)this power is awakened at one point in your life. sorry everything ties to your past where you live:o.k you may think its weird dont leave you live here in this world( literaly where you live here earth)and after some of your 'past' passes you go through the precipice world(what the shingami use to go to ichigos dimesion)

i wanted this character to be a mary sue (a perfect person) i know i know but i just did but trust me, she aint my only character. also some of my stories are part of her past such as my toshiro hitsugaya love story(or 1 of them) it is her past before this. i mean i posted it and then from that story some of my other stories will start off where it you dont understand tell me. also my grammer aint that good so dont get mad, also my computer sometimes doubles words or forgets letters(donno why) so i might just say "u r so weird u know that" or "omg wth is goin on" that is somthin ill say...i also forget punctuations sometimes(...OK ALOT!XD)


	2. chapppy 1

`````your p.o.v``````  
i was walkin through the precipice world (yep! from bleach!) and found the exit(it looks like a white light!) i ran up to it and jumped i saw...

freaked.

me.

out.

"IM IN SOMEONES ROOM DAMN IT" you practically screamed aloud. "o.k when i get out i am SOOO programming it to drop off 50 ft higher oh jashin, im in someones roooommmm!ATLEAST there not in here...that woulda been WEIRDDD!...im so lucky. if they were in here and saw me come in id be in trouble...o.k time to leave"you rant on and on finally shutting up and reach for the door when you said"crap what if there in the house theyll prbably see me!... ah damn it im gonna kill mayuri(from bleach!) hes probably laughing his ass off now! um...wait! maybe if a girl lives here itll be less awckward and i wont be accused of being some guys fan girl...and ya know what!, i really hate them why would i be one! uh anyyyywayy...what ever im not rummaging through there room so i guess ill just leave through the window" you say turning around and heading torward the window.  
```````kankuro p.o.v```````  
i just finshed taking my shower and i was headin to my room when i heard a faint thud."huh" then you heard  
"IM IN SOMEONES ROOM DAMN IT" "o.k a girls in my room...*pervy smirk* i like where this is going" you listened to hear everything else "o.k when i get out i am SOOO programming it to drop off 50 ft higher oh jashin im in someones there not in here,...that woulda been WEIRRRDD!...im so lucky. if they were in there and saw me come in id be in trouble...o.k time to leave" *uh should i do any thing* you thought "crap what if there in the house theyll prbably see me! ah damn it im gonna kill mayuri hes probably laughing his ass off now!... um wait maybe if a girl lives here itll be less awckward and i wont be accused of being some guys fan girl and ya know what!, i really hate them why would i be one uh what ever im not rummagng through there room so i guess ill just leave through the window" "oh no i wanna know why your in my room"you grab the door knob and open the door as if you heard nothing.  
```````your p.o.v```````  
you were about to leave when the door opened "DAMMMNNNN IIITTT"you say and try to leave quickly when a hand grabbed your wrist."aawww, come ooon! please!, be a girl and make this less awckward for me?"you say "sorry, im a guy, now why are you in my room?" a guy says you turn around and see him with nothing but a TOWEL blush epically! i mean seriously is there a name for that shade of red! i dont think soooo!"CAN YOU PLEASE PUT ON A SHIRT AND PANTS"you say "oh, yeah, sure, but this is not my fault! your in my room...be right back...stay here"he commanded, walking into another door connected to the 5 min. later he cam back out lookin sorta like a cat...he was wearing a black jumpsuit type thingy with a hat that looked like cat ears...

koneko:'hehe...kitty...NO NO! bad koneko! don' get side tracked!you were just caught in his room for jashins's sake!'

"you just came bck from a shower out there *points* when you have a bathroom in here"you say "yeah... i dont like using my shower" he says "well whats your name and where am i" you say "YOU are in no position to be asking ME questions."he states "aww come on! "i whine "...FINEEE! ... kankuro of the desert (sand) and your in sunagakure now why are you a reallyyy hot girl doing in my room cuz if your my fangirl i accept" kankuro says(teases)."IM NOT A FANGIRL!"you scream as your eyes become harsh and stern"i know i know i heard your conversation and dont go all super pissed on me!" "well if you heard me then why did you accuse me!?...grrr! ...anyway im koneko and im lost here wanna show me around give us more time together so we can get too know eachother" you say cocking your head to the side like a little kid. "sure and you know if you want you can live here till you have enough money to live on your own we DO have enough room here for ya... aaand as long as you can cook im in my sister sucks at cooking" kankuro says "im a good cook but her cooking cant be tooooo bad and any way thankyou kankuro"you say and give him a hug."your a really nice friend... wait we are friends right?" you say. "it would be fine with me if we were and thankyou so are you"kankuro says"thanks lets go kankuro" "hold on i have to put some..."he trailed off."you gotta put on what." "somethin..." "aww come on! tell me!" "no youll laugh!" " i promise i will not make fun of you or laugh or anything" "facepaint"he says barely legible you open your mouth and were about to say somethin when he cut you off"you said you wouldnt laugh!"he said"i never wass! i was gonna say what color" "...purple and you werent gonna laugh or call me a girl?" you shook your head no. "o.k hold on"he says grabbing a paintbrush and purple paint andpainting a design on his that we left me not even paying attention to my sorroundings...

epic. fail.

and then i thought...

wooooowwww...

weird...


	3. chappy 2

**`````your p.o.v`````  
we went to alot of places for future reference and to get to know the village such as stores,restaurants,hotels,shortcuts,and the kage tower,etc!  
"wow your brothers the kazekage and HES YOUNGER THEN YOU" "yeah he is and i know but hes strong and smart and much more patient then me and probably my sister."he said "who is your sister?" "my sister...hmm...what do u want to know?" "how does she look?"u say "shes a blonde...her hair is usaully in 4 pigtails... shes taller then me...has a huge fan on her back...ugh thats all i got hehe.."he responds rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "ok! ummm... whats her personality like?"you ask "shes not someone to piss of!shes stubborn,smart,terrible cook, cocky,nice-ishh,-" "ok...u make her sound like a totall bitch -_-" you say cutting his description of his sister off. "sorry" "well what should we do now?" you ask... youve been asking alot of questions lately! "wellll since me and my siblings live together we should probably tell gaara that youll be living with us... and besides that he needs to have a record of every one in suna..so to the kage office!" he states. we started to back track and headed to the KAZEKAGEEEEE TOWERRRRR!(lol) we were talking small talk bout random things...you getting side tracked by random things and exclaiming the simplest of stuff. he started murmuring things under his breath...something like ''shes alot like naruto'' err sumtin...im not sure...maybe "the robots like tacos" ? i donno..we were getting close to the tower and kankuro cut me off of my rant about zombies by exclaiming "oh! i fergot to tell you! hehe hes not really a talkitive person or anything... so yeah!" "kk...oooooh a butterfly!" you screamed out and started chasing it! it was really fun but suprisingly hard! it wouldnt let me catch it!**

**"KONEKO!" kankuro screamed! "HEY, what are you doing! where areyou going!?" "hehehe im chasing the pretty butterfly!" **

**`````````time skip`````````**

**about...15 min. later. you lost the butterfly and decided to stop.. kankuro then caught to u and scloded you then gave up and you both started heading back to the kage tower.**

**"please dont ever do that again!" he said jokingly. "hehe sorry i sorta got side tracked..."you said sheepishly "sorta!?" he teased "okayyy maybe alot.." you said smiling. "ok...so new questions!"you said aiming for a new topic."ok shoot.""where would i sleep?" "in our guest room or you know i wont mind you sleeping in my room in my bed" "i might just take you up on that offer kankuro" "SERIOUSLY AWSOME!" he screamed! "hehehe your loud whats so awsome about me saying i might sleep in your bed?"you say cocking your head to the side. "stop doing that it makes you look adorable and cuz your a girl if you slept in my bed it would make us like dating or something" "wow really well i dont care what people think i dont think like that and i really dont think you do, do you" "well im not as bad as some people but my sister always calls me a perv cuz i hit on girls and you know am sort of ...a player and all (i love this sentence XD)" he says the last part really quietly and you couldnt hear."what i couldnt hear you at the end" "im a bit of a player and thats why my sister thinks that. i have a group and we mess with girls BUT we never go as far as to hurt them we arent like some guys who would we just play like that." "then why dont you tell your sister and **_**I want to meet your friends**_**"**__**you say the last part confidently. "uh i rather not" "why" "cuz your different from girls around here and your nice and all not all the girls around here are like that there either not too hot,slutty,or wont "play around" "i guess but i would have you too protect me **_**and **_**i can handle myself if anyone does something i dont like ill tell them if they keep doing it ill beat their ass's****"you say the last part innocently. "maybe if we run into them on our way to the house and were here the kage tower lets go" you guys walk in the building and walk up a ton of stairs and end up at a long hallway and on oe side there was a door saying **_**"kazekage office"**_** on the other side was two push doors and on top of the doors read **_**"meeting room"**_** you guys walk to the kazekage room kankuro knocks *knock knock* "hhnn" says a males voice. we walk inside the room and i see a guywearing the kage robes and signing the papers then look up to see us and i see hes a red head and has a love kanji over his left eyes have dark rings around them that remind me of a racoon's mask (their eyes).his eyes were a light seafoam green, the rings made that fact stand out! kankuro nodded his head in respect and asked.."hey gaara can koneko here stay over at our house she says she'll cook-" he got cut off by gaara saying "she can stay" "its cuz temaris cooking sucks and you want a better cook right gaara?"he said tauntingly "hmm youll stay in the guess room and kankuro is your guide need anything ask him and stay away from me" "can i give you a hug first?" you say doing your thing (tilting your head for now on its natural for questions you asks) "no why? arent you sacared of me?" "no im not andcuz it looks like you need one"you say "no" he says getting up to get some papers "uh too bad" you say running torwards him and glomping him but not knocking him over. "how did you get though my sand shield" "ill answer if you hug back" "...fine..." "yay!"you say "tell me"hesays while starting to hug you "hehe shields dont effect me" "why no-" "ask me at dinner k" you say cutting him off and grabbing kankuros hand and runnin off "now lets run into your friends "you say ready to start some trouble!.**


End file.
